Romancing The Analyst
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Nell calls Callen out when she thinks he's flirting with a suspect. He decides to show her what his flirting is really like. Neither of them could have expected the feelings that kick up between them.


Romancing The Analyst

NCIS: LA

Callen/Nell

Summary: Nell calls Callen out when she thinks he's flirting with a suspect. He decides to show her what his flirting is really like. Neither of them could have expected the feelings that kick up between them.

Ch. 1

The team was huddled in the boatshed, minus Eric who was busy running scans at the Ops Center, and they were watching Callen try to pry a name out of their latest suspect. Nell's eyes were narrowed as she tried to analyze his interaction with the tall, thin blonde. He was leaning on the table and Nell could see the woman's eyes glued to the muscles in Callen's arm as it held him up. His eyes were focused on hers as he spoke softly to disarm her. Nell was fairly certain he was flirting with her and wondered if that was standard procedure with him.

"Look Agent, whatever your name is, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Amy, tell me the truth now. No one can hurt you here, I promise you that. Now tell me, who is your employer and where does he find the girls he sells?"

He laid a hand on her arm as he spoke softly to her and the woman let out a soft sigh before finally giving him a name. Callen rejoined the team with a smug smirk on his face that sent a soft shiver down Nell's spine. Sam was shaking his head at his partner, looking somewhere between irritated and amused.

"How the hell do you do that G? I sat in there for 2 hours trying to get a name and got nothing…you go in and and get her life story and the name in less than 30 minutes."

Callen gave a careless shrug.

"What can I say Sam? I'm good at charming the ladies."

Nell snorted softly before she could stop herself and blushed as all eyes turned to focus on her, especially those piercing blue eyes of Agent Callen.

"Is there a problem Nell?"

"Not at all Agent Callen. I'm just amused that you chose the term charm as opposed to shameless flirting."

Callen raised an eyebrow at her as the rest of the team laughed.

"That? That wasn't flirting. That was simply charming information out of a reluctant suspect."

"I still say it looked more like flirting to me."

Callen's blue eyes stared her down as a mischievous little grin crossed his face.

"Maybe I need to show you exactly what it looks like when I 'shamelessly flirt'…"

Sam gave Callen a warning look as Deeks went wide-eyed and Kensi blinked a few times.

"G…I don't think Hetty would be too happy with that idea."

"On the contrary Sam, I think it could be quite interesting. That is if Miss Jones is agreeable?"

Nell shrugged and picked up her iPad.

"Why not, if nothing else it might help to alleviate some of the stress from this case.

She headed outside to her car only to stop short as she remembered she had come with Kensi and Deeks. Before she could turn to go back inside she felt someone come up behind her and inhaled the distinctly masculine scent that was uniquely Callen.

"Hello Agent Callen."

"Id rather you not use the agent Nell and it looks like you'll need a ride. Kensi and Deeks are working on the witness right now."

"Oh. Did you have any suggestions…Callen?"

Callen's slow smirk should have been a warning to her, but she took it as encouragement.

"If there's no objection I thought I might give you a ride…in the Charger."

His eyes almost sparked as he paused before mentioning the car, Nell was sure he did it on purpose and decided to give t right back.

"I'd love for you to take me for a ride."

The sudden warmth of his hand at the small of her back had Nell blushing as he guided her into the passenger seat of the sleek black car. As soon as he started the engine and pulled into LA's crazy traffic Callen started back into the conversation.

"So…how does your first ride feel?"

"Oh this is hardly my first Callen."

"Really? I'm surprised. You never struck me as the type to be into fast cars."

Nell snorted softly at his raised eyebrow.

"I went through a sort of 'good girl gone bad' phase, lots of leather and fast cars."

Her lips twitched as she fought back a grin at his expression, while Callen was busy fighting his own control as an image of her in leather popped into his head.

"You wore leather?"

"Mmhmm. Leather pants, tank tops, leather jackets…the complete 'bad girl' look. I even had a killer pair of thigh-high boots…I think I still have them actually."

Callen had to slam down hard on the breaks as he nearly blew through a red light. Nell looked over at him with a triumphant grin.

"I believe I win this round…"

Callen swallowed hard and nodded to her.

"Yeah Nell, you win this round."

His voice had gone soft and had an edge of something darker as he finally pulled into the drive at Ops and shut the engine off. Nell held her breath as he reached across the car and ran a finger along the side of her face. He leaned in close and whispered to her, his breath ghosting over her skin and causing a shiver to race through her body.

"I hope I'll get to see you in those boots Nell…and only those boots."

He then left the car and headed inside before she could even form a response. Nell burst into a fit of giggles as she realized he had just turned things around on her, but by the time she made her way inside he had seemingly vanished. Once she was upstairs she felt more at ease. This was her territory and she listened as Eric ran off his latest findings before the doors swished open and he fell silent. Nell turned to see Callen dominating the doorway and looking determined.

"Can we help you Agent Callen?"

Callen's blue eyes softened slightly as he focused on her.

"Nell, I thought we agreed to drop the agent part…"

"We did, but this is work."

"So at work I'm Agent Callen, but at play you'll drop the agent? Is that how it works Nell?"

Nell tilted her head to the side as Eris tried to look like he wasn't listening to them.

"I'm not really sure what I might call you 'at play' since we've never been in such a situation before."

Callen's smirk turned almost wicked as he responded to her teasing.

"We could always change that…"

"We could. Right now though, we have work to do."

"Which brings me back to why I came up here to begin with; I need you to patch me in to the boatshed with audio and video.

"Not a problem."

Nell pulled up the boatshed feeds and patched him in. Sam and Hetty filled him in on what they had gotten so far while Eric ran a license plate number to run. It took a bit of time but Eric finally had a location on the suspect's vehicle and Callen raced out the doors to go meet-up with Sam. Eric turned to ask Nell what had happened between her and Callen but she had her face glued to her computer screen already, he was pretty sure her could see the hint of a blush on her cheeks though.


End file.
